oNE nIGHT IN A tENT
by Breakaleg 2
Summary: read it by yourself but only you can speak indonesia  warning rating M


**I AM A SINNER. AND THIS IS FOR M RATING (ANYONE WHO IS UNDER 17 NOT ALLOWED TO READ THIS)**

**

* * *

**

"Eragon," Eragon membuka matanya ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Eragon segera duduk dan tercengang ketika ia melihat siapa yang tengah duduk disampingnya, diranjangnya.

"Arya?" ujar Eragon tak percaya.

Bayangan gelap itu menangguk sekilas. Cahaya bulan dari luar tenda masuk melalui celah kecil di pintu tenda. Eragon bisa melihat wajah Arya berkat penglihatan elf-nya. Dan Eragon tak bisa henti-hentinya mengagumi kecantikan elf wanita itu.

"Arya, apa yang kau-"

Eragon belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika Arya menyentuhkan jari telunjuknya perlahan dibibir Eragon. Eragon berhenti seketikan.

"Apa yang kau katakan benar, Eragon?" tanya Arya,"Apa kau jujur ketika kau berkata jika kau mencintaiku?"

Eragon bingung seketika dengan pertanyaan Arya. Apakah Arya hanya datang kesini untuk mengatakan itu? untuk bertanya tentang itu? tentu saja jawabannya sudah jelas dikepala Eragon.

"Tentu saja itu benar, Arya. Kau adalah satu-satunya wanita yang pernah dan bisa kucintai," jawab Eragon sungguh-sungguh,"jika kau tidak percaya baca pikiranku," Eragon menurunkan pertahanan mentalnya. Membiarkan serangan apapun masuk dengan mudah. Tapi, ketika ia tidak merasakan apapun, Eragon tahu Arya tidak melakukannya."Kumohon Arya," pinta Eragon,"jika ini satu-satunya hal yang bisa membautmu percaya padaku. Lakukanlah," Eragon mendengar Arya mendesah sesaat sebelum ia merasakan serangan pikiran kedalam mentalnya. Eragon mendorong keinginan untuk melindungi pikirannya dan mementalkan jauh-jauh serangan itu. malah, dia membiarkan penyerang untuk tahu seluruh pikirannya. Seluruh hatinya. Eragon memikirkan semuanya. Semua tentang arya. Bagaimana ia begitu dalam mencintai elf itu. bagaimana ia selalu memikirkannya. Bagaimana ia selalu mengagumi kecantikannya. Bagaimana hatinya meleleh ketika arya tersenyum kepadanya. Dan kemudian serangan mental itu memudar secepat datangnya. Eragon membuka matanya. Mata saphirnya menatap arya. Menunggu reaksinya.

"Aku seorang elf," ujar Arya,"kita dari ras berbeda. ada banyak perbedaan antara kita. Kita tidak seharusnya bersama,"

"Aku tidak peduli, Arya," potong Eragon,"aku tidak peduli apapun lagi. yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah cintamu, Arya. Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Eragon bisa melihat mata hijau arya yang mempesonanya. Eragon mencoba menerka apa yang dipikirkan elf itu. tapi, ia tidak bisa. Kemudian, tanpa peringatan, arya menciumnya. Eragon tercengan ketika ia merasakan bibir lembut arya dibibirnya. Ciuman itu penuh rasa keputus asaan dan kesedihan. Tapi, eragon mencium balik arya dengan segala hasrat, rasa cinta dan semua hal yang pemuda itu rasakan kepada si elf.

Eragon tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan setelahnya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah menarik arya ke tempat tidurnya. Merebahkan mereka berdua disana dengan arya dibawahnya sementara ia mencium rahang dan leher elf itu. tangannya membuka baju arya dengan kecepatan yang akan membuat eragon terkejut sendiri jika ia menyadarinya. Hanya beberapa detik kemudian pakaian arya sudah jatuh ke tanah. Meninggalkan tubuhnya setengah telanjang. Eragon meraba dan mengelus kulit arya. Membuatnya merasakan getaran kenikmatan yang membuatnya ereksi.

Arya dengan susah payah melepaskan baju tipis eragon diantara ciuman mereka. Dan ketika ia akhirnya berhasil, ia mengelus dan meraba dada eragon. Mencium lehernya, yang membuat eragon mengerang dalam kenikmatan.

Eragon tidak menunggu lama, ia membuka bra arya dan mulai meremas payudaranya. Membuat arya merintih. Eragon tidak pernah melihat sesuatu yang lebih indah dari ini. Ia mulai menciumi dan menghisap puting arya. Membuat arya merintih semakin keras. Tangannya mengobrak-abrik rambut keemasan eragon.

Setelah puas, eragon kembali mencium bibir arya. Sementara kedua tangannya meraba seluruh sisi tubuh elf itu. berhenti sesaat ketika mencapai dadanya.

"Bercintalah denganku eragon," bisik arya ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka. Mendengar itu, eragon mulai melepaskan celana arya mencium pahanya dan akhirnya ia bisa melihat arya telanjang bulat. Jika itu bisa, ereksi eragon semakin besar sekarang. tapi, tampaknya itu sudah berada dalam batas maksimal sehingga membuatnya sakit. Eragon melepaskan celananya sendiri, melepaskan ereksinya. Perlahan eragon membawa penisnya yang ereksi ke vagina arya. Kemudian mendorong dirinya masuk.

Arya menarik nafas tajam ketika eragon mendorong dirinya masuk. Dan entah kenapa, itu membuatnya merasakan satu kenikmatan lain. Eragon mencium bibirnya arya sekali sebelum mulai menarik dan mendorong dirinya sendiri masuk dan keluar tubuh arya. Membuat arya merintih, mengerang, berteriak meneriakkan namanya.

"Eragon..." erangnya.

Eragon mendorong dan menarik dirinya semakin cepat dan nama arya keluar dari mulutnya sementara arya mengerang semakin keras dari setiap tarikan dan dorongannya. Eragon tahu klimasnya sudah semakin dekat sekarang. ia mengerang keras ketika ia merasakan cairan semennya keluar dari tubuhnya dan masuk kedalam vagina arya. Eragon jatuh di sebelah arya. Keduanya bernafas termegap-megap. Berusaha mengatur nafas masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu, Arya," ujar eragon pelan,"aku harap aku tahu betapa dalamnya itu," mata eragon semakin berat dan akhirnya ia jatuh tertidur.

Arya duduk dan mencium dahi eragon,"aku tahu eragon," bisiknya,"dan aku cintaku untuk mu pun sama besarnya. Jika tidak lebih," setetes air mata turun dari pipinya ketika ia beranjak berdiri dan berpakaian. Ia mengerling ergaon sekali lagi sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan tenda.


End file.
